


Pô, o Yuri não dá uma moral...

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brasil AU, Brazil AU, M/M, Otabek Altin Mecânico, Sao Paulo, São Paulo SP AU, Uber AU, Yuri Plisetsky Uber Driver
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Conduzindo pessoas pela cidade de São Paulo, o motorista da Uber Yuri Plisetsky mal tinha tempo para ter vida pessoal. Na sua cabeça, essa é a única justificativa razoável para que seu mecânico Otabek Altin habitasse seus sonhos e fantasias de maneira pouco convencional. Yuri tinha seu orgulho, então ceder a tudo isso não era uma opção, mas desde quando os deuses do sábado se importam com o que as pessoas querem?





	Pô, o Yuri não dá uma moral...

**Author's Note:**

> Você já sentiu que perdeu o controle da sua vida acabou escrevendo algo insano? Eu já.   
> Foi assim que este presente saiu. 
> 
> Cara amiga oculta do Otaconda @Jujubando__, obrigada por me tirar da zona de conforto, embora eu não tenha exatamente conseguido. Espero que você aprecie, porque foi feito com carinho e amor e me perdoe pela demora. 
> 
> E pra você, leitor que não é minha amiga oculta do Otaconda, boa leitura. Mamãe também ama você. <3

_GTA_ era interessante. Sempre fora. Pelo menos deveria ser. O problema era que o jogo já não supria mais suas necessidades. Tentou trocar de console. Nintendo Wii. _The Legend of Zelda and the Skyward Sword_? Não...  Precisava jogar algo menos complexo, como _Mario Kart_. Isso, _Mario Kart_ , Yuri Plisetsky decidiu, levantando-se para colocar o citado jogo no console.

 

Era irônico que Yuri Plisetsky passasse praticamente o dia todo enfiado no Yurio, o Toyota Corolla preto mais charmoso e cheiroso de São Paulo, como ele nomeara e definira o próprio carro, dirigindo para os outros em troca de dinheiro e ainda assim escolhesse um jogo que envolvesse dirigir. Mas pelo menos poderia pilotar uma moto com a leve e esperta _Baby Peach_.

 

O caso era que não tinha para onde correr. Passou o dia inteiro dirigindo como motorista de Uber para pagar as contas. Por ter escolhido trabalhar como _UberBlack_ , resolveu que seria uma boa usar terno para fazer valer o luxo, a viagem e as gorjetas que ele conseguia por proporcionar uma experiência singular na viagem com um segurança russo que tocava jazz e abria a porta para você em um carro que oferece água e doces.

 

Agora estava jogado na sala de espera, aguardando o mecânico fazer a revisão do carro, enquanto se preparava para jogar _Mario Kart_. Sem terno, gravata, cabelo solto e óculos escuros, podia dar a pinta que quisesse, falar português sem sotaque russo e descansar do personagem que o ajudava a pelo menos duplicar o lucro. 

 

Mas, verdade fosse dita, estava exausto. Porém não estava morto e muito menos cego, concluiu ao voltar a se sentar no sofá e olhar pela janela. No salão da oficina estava Otabek Altin consertando Yurio. 

 

O macacão azul escuro era ajustado ao corpo fazendo os músculos aparecerem nos locais que Yuri considerava mais adequados para uma anatomia digna de um desses galãs sem cérebro da Globo. Ombros largos, braços fortes, costas definidas, bunda durinha e redondinha, coxas torneadas capazes de quebrá-lo ao meio. Otabek pareceu escolher este momento para virar de frente e Yuri nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar os olhos. Quatro ou cinco dos oito botões do macacão do mecânico estavam abertos, mostrando o peito malhado, o abdome trincado, quatro dos seis gominhos da barriga e não pergunte como, mas os olhos de águia do rapaz conseguiram ter um vislumbre do que era o volume tentador entre as pernas. O rosto de queixo forte e anguloso, olhar penetrante e sério, o ar calado e misterioso e o _undercut_ que, apesar de fora de moda, casava bem com o rapaz. 

 

Ver aquelas mãos grandes, másculas, com veias proeminentes do jeito que ele gostava sujas de graxa, dava-lhe arrepios e uma vontade inexplicável de mandar manutenção e _Mario Kart_ ao espaço, porque Yuri queria realizar seus sonhos mais eróticos, dignos de um roteiro de filme pornográfico. Sua imaginação não lhe poupava detalhes. Viu-se de quatro, empinado, com as mãos apoiadas no capô do seu carro, a bunda marcada de dedos, manchas de graxa e a vermelhidão dos tapas que ele levaria com gosto e gemidos, enquanto Otabek lhe puxava os cabelos e lhe proferia ao ouvido obscenidades degradantes que o excitariam ainda mais e o fariam gemer, pedindo por mais...

 

A realidade o atingiu como um raio ao notar que estava tendo fantasias sexuais arrepiantes e excitantes com um mecânico. Este, por sinal, encarava-o com interesse indecifrável. Podia estar dando em cima dele com aquele macacão obscenamente aberto, mas também podia estar simplesmente tentando entender o motivo de ser encarado. Yuri engoliu a saliva, foi até a geladeira, pegou um suco de uva para beber e, por fim, jogou-se no sofá, iniciando sua incursão por Mario Kart enquanto o carro não ficava pronto. 

 

Escolheu _Baby Peach_ e a pista  _Rainbow Road_ , mas não conseguia jogar. Estava muito focado no fato de que tinha cogitado transar com um mecânico. Logo ele, o grande Yuri Plisetsky. Há quanto tempo não transava? Nem conseguia lembrar. Quando buscava em suas memórias, tudo o que via era um volante, ruas, o celular aberto no programa da _Uber Drive_ , boletos e os trabalhos, livros, contas, tabelas e gráficos da engenharia que nunca faria nem amarrado, seja por falta de tempo ou de vontade. Camisinhas, lubrificantes, lingeries e até brinquedos sexuais não estavam inclusos nas memórias, concluiu, tomando o resto do suco de uva Dell Vale light de uma vez.

 

Quando chegasse em casa, tomaria um banho e faria as contas do orçamento mensal e veria se podia perder uma noite de trabalho para tirar o atraso e parar de subir pelas paredes. Enquanto isso, focaria em parar de cair na _Rainbow Road_. Estava perdendo até para o _Bowser_ de carro e todo mundo sabia que era impossível perder para alguém tão lento.

 

"Ok, eu acabei por hoje, senhor Plisetsky." Otabek anunciou, entrando na sala de espera refrigerada, enquanto limpava a graxa dos dedos com uma flanela suja. "Recomendo fortemente que o senhor abasteça com álcool, porque seu motor precisa de uma limpeza"

 

O sotaque puxava os fonemas com r um pouco mais do que o necessário, quase como os caipiras do interior e o motorista achava que aquilo era uma gracinha, mas logo se repreendeu e manteve o foco. Não ia transar com o seu mecânico, mesmo sabendo que conseguiria seduzi-lo com os pés nas costas, afinal, era Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

"Onde está Leo para que eu acerte com ele?" Perguntou o loiro, sério.

 

Otabek estranhou aquilo. Embora Leo fosse o caixa, o acerto de Yuri fora com ele. E era por causa daquele acerto que Altin estava fazendo várias horas  extras em uma terça-feira quase de madrugada, completamente fora do seu expediente habitual, e ainda com um preço camarada, tudo para que o motorista pudesse fazer para a manutenção semanal e manter o carro impecável para o trabalho. Estava ciente de que o loiro ex-rico era um tanto esnobe, mas hoje estava quase ranzinza. A única justificativa razoável para Altin estar atraído por ele era a beleza, só podia ser, pois a verdade era que calado, Yuri Plisetsky era um poeta. Resignado e sério, o mecânico respondeu:

 

"Geralmente é comigo que o senhor acerta." Entretanto, o tom mudou para algo mais ligeiramente amigável e divertido "Mas sou capaz de apostar o serviço da noite numa melhor de três em Mario Kart."

 

Yuri avaliou a proposta e olhou Otabek dos pés à cabeça, passando por aquele abdômen e peitoral divinos e os olhos gentis no rosto sério. Sentaria no sofá, competiria com ele, certamente ganharia e então eles se divertiriam, beijariam e _oh_ , com certeza absoluta transariam naquele sofá de couro marrom meio hétero, super masculino e fora de moda  e depois no capô do bendito Corolla...

 

' _Not today, Satan. Not today_!' Pensou Plisetsky, interrompendo a linha de pensamento antes que fosse tarde demais. 

 

"Quanto eu te devo?" Perguntou o motorista, completamente azedo.

 

A olhada que Otabek recebeu o fez se sentir inadequado. Quis fechar o macacão imediatamente, mandar o loirinho nariz-em-pé embora mesmo sem pagar e dizer para que ele não voltasse na semana seguinte, mas resistiu a tentação de ceder e se sentir ainda mais humilhado por simplesmente estar interessado em Yuri. Tinha orgulho de ser mecânico e dono do próprio negócio e ainda ensinaria uma lição para aquele esnobe que olhava para suas unhas cheias de graxa com algo entre o nojo e o desdém. 

 

Mas por ora, tomaria seu banho e descansaria de mais um dia de labuta. Paciência e resiliência eram virtudes que Altin se orgulhava de ter e ele ainda teria sua chance de provar para aquele _metidinho a besta_ que a melhor forma de _ser metido_ era ser _metido por alguém_.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Ao sair da oficina, Yuri acabou pegando uma corrida para um bairro oposto ao Butantã, onde morava, atrasando sua volta para casa. Exausto, ele tomou a ducha mais rápida da sua vida e desabou na cama nu mesmo. 

 

Seus sonhos foram habitados por Otabek. O mecânico não falava uma palavra, apenas o cercava contra a parede da oficina, calava sua boca com um beijo ardente e eles finalmente transavam no capô do Corolla, com o loirinho adorando cada aspecto do momento, desde a pegada firme e dominadora, passando pela penetração intensa e ritmada até o cheiro de sexo, o barulho do choque de quadris, os gemidos, suspiros e xingamentos. O motorista acordou assustado. A ereção, que estava longe de ser de vontade de urinar, e o corpo em brasa denunciavam seu estado. 

 

Com a mão sobre os olhos, a conclusão de Plisetsky era óbvia:

 

"Preciso foder nesse sábado."

 

Qualquer um serviria, já que não daria o braço a torcer por Otabek. Antes que pudesse pensar, pegou seu iPhone e começou a instalar o _Grindr_ , o _Tinder_ para gays. Nunca pensou que fosse precisar do perfil antigo novamente, mas lá estava ele olhando de novo sua foto de perfil. 

 

Suas costas delgadas, a cintura fina, seu rosto do perfil em um sorriso malicioso, os cabelos relativamente longos dourados e escovados caindo em camadas macias e convidativas e sua bunda firme, arrebitada e carnuda coberta por um lenço fino e elegante, tudo isso deitado em um divã com as portas da varanda aberta, os típicos prédios paulistas de fundo e um raro lampejo de sol. Muito artística e sofisticada a foto. Veio de um projeto para _desnudar_ a homossexualidade masculina no Brasil. Consistia basicamente em um book artístico e sensual que escandalizou a família Plisetsky ao cair na internet e uma entrevista sobre como é ser gay na cidade que você mora. 

 

Epítome da moral e dos bons costumes, símbolo da família tradicional brasileira e políticos moralistas exemplares, a família Plisetsky não sabia lidar com alguém tão livre e tão gay quanto Yuri Plisetsky, que vivia sua vida fazendo o que viesse na cabeça. O "vazamento" do book de nu artístico levou seu avô, Nicolai Plisetsky, político influente do PSDB - São Paulo, ao hospital Sírio Libanês por princípio de infarto e à deserdação e expulsão de Yuri da família. 

 

Ao que parecia, aquele escândalo tinha sido grande demais para ser abafado e acabou custando o emprego de Georgi como secretário de Estado de Saneamento e Recursos Hídricos. Não que Yuri ligasse, porque o que um pediatra frustrado como Georgi Popovich Plisetsky entendia de gestão da água? Mais fácil seria o primo frustrado ir chorar suas lágrimas por ter sido largado pela esposa Anya no reservatório da Cantareira, mas esses problemas, sejam políticos ou pessoais, não eram do loirinho. 

 

O único problema real de Yuri era que ele sentia falta do avô que ele tinha antes de contar que era gay – fato que se deu antes do dito escândalo e mudou todo o relacionamento deles para pior. 

 

Ao menos agora era livre de toda repressão. Mas toda liberdade tinha um preço e a dele foi perder a mesada obesa que ganhava. Se por um lado ninguém dava pitaco em com quem transava, namorava ou que universidade faria, e ele finalmente poderia fazer arquitetura, por outro,  Plisetsky não tinha tempo para nada disso, pois trabalhava feito uma mula para lidar com as dívidas feitas com o dinheiro dos outros durante o tempo que fora milionário. Sem saber o que fazer, pegou seu Corolla 2017 e virou motorista do _Uber_. Com suas qualificações absurdas de bom aluno graduado na _St. Paul's School_ , uma das melhores e mais caras escolas da cidade que conseguiu a proeza de ser reconhecida como a primeira escola do Reino Unido fora do Reino Unido, ninguém lhe daria um emprego com salário compatível, então lhe parecia mais lógico que o garoto fosse seu próprio chefe. 

 

Não que nada disso importasse agora. Apenas o cardápio de homens lindos e dispostos a fazer sexo casual que o _Grindr_ oferecia. Marcou alguns rapazes como favorito, puxou papo com outros e babou em certos corpos. Só precisava de uma noite, então desde que o cara fosse bom em tirar sua carência, não precisaria de papinho extra. Foi quando alguém puxou papo com Yuri e ele olhou o perfil antes de responder. Ele era muito parecido com Otabek, mas não era o rapaz. Já valia o esforço e a humilhação de precisar do _Grindr_ e de quebra tiraria a fantasia sexual que tinha com o mecânico. Será que valeria a pena perguntar se ele tinha um macacão azul?

 

Olhou para o relógio do celular. Cinco horas da manhã. Precisava se apressar se queria pegar as boas corridas. Precisava começar a rodar no máximo às 6 horas se quisesse começar a compensar a folga emergencial do sábado. 

 

Falando no motivo da folga, o _Otabek Segundo_ elogiou sua foto e perguntou se era atual. Aquilo era extremamente rude, se alguém queria saber a opinião de Yuri sobre o assunto. Ainda assim, respondeu que a foto era do final do ano passado, já sabendo que o pretendente pediria uma mais recente. Tirou uma semi-nude de banheiro clássica antes de escovar os dentes, tendo o cuidado de pentear o cabelo para usar a franja para esconder os olhos inchados de sono. O elogio fez uma bela massagem no ego, apesar de ter sido um _'Que gostosa do caralho.'_ Reconhecia que o rapaz ou era hétero atrás de aventura, ou era gay heteronormativo, mas se soubesse o que fazer na cama com outro rapaz estava de bom tamanho. 

 

Como vingança pessoal, pediu uma foto recente. A foto do pênis ereto veio em menos de um minuto, seguida de outra, também com pênis ereto, mas mostrando também o orgulhoso dono. JJ era o nome dele e JJ Júnior o nome do membro. A julgar pelas fotos e as tatuagens, especialmente a tribal na lombar, sua teoria sobre ele ser hétero provavelmente era muito correta.

 

"Eu pensei que a moda da tatuagem tribal tinha morrido nos anos 2000." Observou Plisetsky. "Pelo menos o corpo é lindo e esse pau maravilhoso... Vou adorar quicar nele."

 

Mas de nada adiantaria aquele _maquinário_ todo se ele não soubesse usar. Resolveu perguntar se ele sabia o que fazer com aquele, nas palavras dele, _pau lindo_ , afinal amaciar o ego era essencial para um bom momento com alguém como JJ. A resposta obviamente foi afirmativa, mas ainda tratando Yuri no feminino. _Oh, céus..._ Deus no comando, daria tudo certo. Marcou com ele, mas se alguém melhor aparecesse, trocaria de homem na hora, concluiu, observando que era cinco e meia. Estava muito atrasado. Atrasado até demais.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sábado era, geralmente, mais um dia de trabalho. Exceto hoje. Hoje teria folga e uma noite maravilhosa em um motel com um homem maravilhoso. Quer dizer, exceto por ser muito hétero e lhe tratar como se ele fosse uma mulher, _JJ_ _não era tão ruim assim_ , então tinha tudo para dar certo. 

 

Chegou no local marcado, uma lanchonete perto do motel combinado e esperou. Estava todo depilado, o cabelo loiro de corte _long bob_ pouco abaixo dos ombros estava escovado e hidratado, a calça _skinny_ de cintura alta marcava bem a cintura e a bunda e a blusa ciganinha floral com asas de morcego estava sensacional. E, obviamente estava depilado e com a _chuca_ em dia, pois _limpeza interna_ era importante e a ocasião era mais do que especial. Em ocasiões como esta, tudo o que ele não queria era _passar um cheque_ e deixar um cheirinho ruim no ar.

 

O problema era que o tempo passava e nada de JJ aparecer. Já era onze e meia e nada. Uma hora e meia de espera. Tentou entrar em contato pelo _Grindr_ , mas JJ tinha sumido. Não achava o perfil dele em lugar nenhum do aplicativo. 

 

À meia noite era óbvio que tinha levado um fora. Devia ter previsto. Devia ter tentado outras opções com mais afinco. O problema era que JJ parecia demais com Otabek e Yuri se agarrou firmemente à possibilidade de tirar essa fantasia maluca com o mecânico da cabeça. Mas JJ era tão hétero quanto Otabek. Por outro lado, Otabek era gentil e educado, embora meio taciturno. E quase com certeza ele nunca enviaria uma foto não solicitada do _Otabek Jr_. E ele também não transaria com Yuri. 

 

"Argh!" Resmungou o motorista.

 

Que seja. Não transaria. Tinha _batido a gilete na parede durante o banho_ e feito a _chuca_ à toa. E deixara de trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro para tudo isso. Meia noite e dez de domingo. Muita gente voltando da balada. Não estava a caráter para ser um _UberBlack_ , mas estava bom o suficiente para trabalhar no _Executive_. Daria para fazer algum lucro e correr atrás do tempo perdido, concluiu, abrindo o _Uber Drive_ no celular e saindo 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

> _Boa noite._
> 
> _Aqui é Yuri, seu motorista da Uber._
> 
> _Estou na sua rua, mas trânsito por aqui está complicado._
> 
> _Estou chegando._
> 
> _Como está vestido, senhor Alves?_
> 
> _[Lida]_
> 
>  
> 
> _Boa noite._
> 
> _Jaqueta de couro preto, camisa cinza, calça jeans e mochila._
> 
> _Liga o pisca-alerta e eu vou até você._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ok. Obrigado pela colaboração._
> 
> _[Lida]_
> 
>  

Yuri ligou o pisca-alerta e esperou. O trânsito não estava andando, então aquilo facilitaria sua vida. No meio daquela confusão que estava a Faria Lima, um deus em forma de homem andava entre todos e parecia abrir caminho.

 

"Puta merda, quem é esse gato?" Ele se perguntou, notando vagamente como ele se parecia com Otabek, o mecânico do seu carro.

 

E ele vinha na sua direção. Ah, meu Deus, ele vinha na sua direção. Olhou o celular correndo e lembrou que não tinha foto para identificar o passageiro. Aquele Deus bateu no vidro do passageiro e quando o motorista baixou o vidro, a voz grossa e imponente perguntou:

 

"Yuri?"

 

"Ao seu dispor." Foi tudo o que o motorista respondeu, deixando seu interesse _nada inocente_ tão evidente que escorria tanto quanto a baba imaginária no canto na sua boca. 

 

"Como?" O passageiro perguntou, confuso. 

 

E foi assim que Yuri despertou e lembrou o que estava fazendo. 

 

"João, certo?" O loirinho falou, assumindo um tom profissional. "Boa noite. Meu nome é Yuri e eu serei seu motorista nesta corrida. Seja bem-vindo ao meu carro." 

 

João entrou, sentando no banco da frente e abraçou a mochila.

 

"Você está confortável? Podemos pôr o banco para trás e você pode colocar a mochila no banco de trás." Tentou Yuri, nervoso. 

 

Ser motorista sem seu personagem do _UberBlack_ era mais difícil do que parecia, ainda mais com um passageiro tão intimidante e taciturno que simplesmente deslizou o banco para trás sozinho e inclinou o assento, sem largar a mochila. 

 

"Estou iniciando nossa viagem." O mais novo anunciou, ainda solícito. 

 

A corrida ia para muito perto da sua oficina mecânica de toda terça-feira. Que coincidência interessante. Saiu da Faria Lima e da aglomeração por causa da balada.

 

"O senhor tem alguma rota de preferência ou eu posso seguir o GPS?" Questionou o loirinho, tentando não deixar o interesse transparecer e falhando miseravelmente. 

 

A sua sorte era que o passageiro não parecia prestar a menor atenção nele. Normalmente Plisetsky ficaria ofendido, mas na condição de motorista em em jornada de trabalho, deu graças a Deus por não ser notado. Se João o denunciasse por assédio, seria expulso da empresa e perderia seu meio de sustento.

 

"Passa pela Marginal Tietê e a Hélder Câmara até a Amador Bueno, por favor. E vá o mais lento e cauteloso possível, dentro do razoável." João respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados. 

 

Pedido estranho. O passageiro estava pedindo um caminho mais longo segundo o GPS, mas ok, não é o motorista que manda, não é?

 

"A temperatura está agradável? A rádio está boa ou prefere colocar a própria música?" Plisetsky testou, ainda confuso sobre como se sentir sobre o passageiro. 

 

"Se puder desligar o rádio, melhor." João respondeu, seco. 

 

Yuri desligou o rádio e seguiu cauteloso na direção. 

 

"Obrigado por sentar na frente. Assim parece menos que eu sou motorista e mais uma pessoa comum." Plisetsky tentou puxar assunto. "Então... Boate _Sutton_ , hum? É tão boa quanto dizem?"

 

Nada de resposta. Isso era ruim. Por outro lado, notou como o perfume que o passageiro usava lembrava vagamente o do mecânico dos seus sonhos. Faria uma última tentativa de ter uma viagem agradável e saber se teria espaço para flerte:

 

"Se estiver com dor de cabeça, tenho _Sonridor Caf_ no porta-luvas. É o que sempre me salva quando preciso trabalhar..."

 

"Seu ar-condicionado." João falou de súbito, pegando o motorista de surpresa. "Seu ar-condicionado está fazendo um barulho estranho que não é normal. Acho que ele vai quebrar."

 

"Ah... É." Concordou, envergonhado. "Eu esperava que não desse para notar. Desculpe se estiver incomodando. Terça-feira eu vou levar para a revisão geral semanal e ver o que é isso."

 

"Traga para mim amanhã lá pelas oito da noite, que é a hora que eu vou ter chegado do jogo do Timão." João falou, ainda de olhos fechados e com segurança. "Do jeito que está, pode não chegar até terça. Quando isso começou?"

 

"Ontem, mas..." Yuri ficou sem saber o que fazer, parando num farol vermelho de três tempos recém-fechado, olhando para o passageiro. "Desculpe, eu já tenho mecânico de confiança. Se alguém vai mexer no meu carro, vai ser ele."

 

"Você realmente só me reconhece se eu estiver de macacão azul, suado e sujo de graxa, Yuri?" João questionou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e olhando bem fundo nas íris esverdeadas do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Por hoje é só, pe-pe-pe-pessoal.
> 
> Não será nada de muito longo. De acordo com meus planos, temos 4 capítulos. E esses planos estão fechados, pelo amor de toda luz que me guia para o bem. hahahahaha
> 
> Gratidão por ter lido. Gratidão caso favorite. Gratidão caso comente, porque comentários são bem-vindos sempre. É legal saber o que as pessoas acharam do que leram e essas coisas.
> 
> No mais, é isto. 
> 
> Feliz ano novo pras princesas (e eventuais princesos) e que 2018 seja um ano de muita paz, amor, resiliência, luz, prosperidade e o que mais for necessário pra você fazer do ano que vai entrar o seu ano de virada. <3 
> 
> Até a próxima. o/


End file.
